Darkest Night
by LovelyRoses18
Summary: Severus Snape thrives on the fine edge of a two sided blade. One step to far to the side and his life will be consumed by the growing darkness that surrounds him. At such a fragile time Severus must maintain tight control over himself, yet each day he finds it has become harder to do. He is at a breaking point, and the only one who can bring him back is know it all Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1: Restless

Chapter One

Restless

Something wasn't right. Hermione Granger, seventh year prefect, sat in the sill of her dorm room in an uneasy silence. She wasn't sure what it was, but tonight felt almost... ominous. Leaning her head against the cool, cut glass window Hermione gazed out at the Dark Forest just below her perch. Noting the way the forest seemed a little more menacing than usual tonight. Hermione wrapped her arms over her belly as it twisted itself into a tight knot. She just couldn't shake this nervous feeling that had been building in the pit of her stomach since late that evening. It had been such an unusually quiet night. Even Lavender had been silent. That in itself was rather unsettling. Especially since the girl never seemed to shut up. Closing her eyes Hermione tried, very unsuccessfully, to convince herself that she was just being paranoid.

It was a futile attempt.

Sighing she jumped down from the window sill, and turned to her four poster bed. It was well past her bedtime. She could already feel the allure of sleep taking it's toll on her. Sinking into her mattress Hermione pushed all her senseless worrying out of her mind, and decided to try and get some sleep tonight. After all she had a rather important Transfiguration test tomorrow, and she would need all the sleep she could get. So pulling the covers over her head she allowed herself to fall under the weight of her dreams.

* * *

Severus Snape studied his surroundings with a concentrated silence. Watching and waiting for any diminutive change.

So far he had been here for nearly two hours, and nothing had changed. Yet he continued to stand still at the water's edge of the Black Lake with that unwavering obedience he had perfected over the years. It had been a hard lesson for him in his youth. Conformity was not something that came easily to him, Severus was simply not the submissive type, but he had quickly learned upon his position at the Dark Lord's side that obedience was essential.

Recollecting the night Voldemort had installed obedience into his young mind, Severus felt a faint twinge from the scar just below his collar bone. It was a reminder of what the Dark Lord did to those who defied him, and a warning that he had never forgotten. Briefly, as to clear his thoughts, Severus dared a glance at the starless night sky overhead. Taking only a second to re-focus on the task at hand. The Dark Lord would be here at any minute now, and Severus could not afford to appear distraught.

Carefully Severus eased his mind back into the blank, impenetrable slate he enforced for all of his meetings with Voldemort. Tucking away any emotions or memories into a tightly sealed box in the depths of his mind. Just as he did for every meeting, Severus would maintain calm, cold, calculative thoughts when face to face with the Dark Lord. It was a necessary exercise used to prevent Voldemort from discovering where Severus' true loyalty lied, and to keep the Dark Lord from information that he had no business knowing.

A soft caw brought Severus from his thoughts, and had opaque black eyes searching the sky.

For a single moment a collage of crimson red, and shimmering gold flashed in-front of the pale luminous moon. An assortment of color Severus could easily identify as Fawkes. The phoenix made one last appearance, sweeping down toward the shadowy depths of the lake, and then vanished. Obviously he was making sure that he had been seen.

A sudden piercing pain made itself known in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the bird, a feeling in which Severus quickly restrained before it could grow. He knew Albus had been more riled about this particular meeting, and with good reasoning. This was the first meeting the Dark Lord had appointed so close to Hogwarts boundary. At less than a half a mile away from the protection spells, Voldemort was moving too close for comfort to the school. Albus knew that this would be dangerous. Not only was this meeting putting the school at risk, but the students as well. Not to mention most importantly, Potter. This kind of exposure was putting the very future of the Wizarding World at jeopardy. Albus and Severus had known that the moment he had informed the headmaster of Voldemort's recent instructions... But this had to happen, there was no other way around it. They would simply have to take their chances.

Severus drew in a sharp breath as a burning pain in his forearm alerted him to the Dark Lords approaching presence. Once again shoving those unwanted thoughts into that neat little box, he slipped that ever familiar obsidian deatheaters mask over his face. Voldemort was very close.

Abruptly an ebony cloud erupted overhead, vanquishing any light from the moon, and seeping down from the sky in thick, inky swirls. The darkness spread smoothly over the surface of the lake, and flooded the banks.

Promptly ignoring the raging pain in his arm Severus concentrated on the pinnacle of the storm. There the Dark Lord emerged in prominent, flowing black robes. He stepped lightly across the lake followed by a good portion of his followers dressed in similar attire.

"Severuss." Showtime. Severus dropped to one knee, bowing low to the ground for his Lord. Voldemort brought a scaly, inhuman hand to the crown of his deatheater's head "Legimenss." Immediately Severus could feel the push against his mental shield, the vicious probing for new information. He knew what the Dark Lord was looking for... Carefully Severus released the image of Dumbledore's weakened state since Voldemort's encounter last year. It wasn't the most information he had ever allowed to be seen, but it was substantial. Enough to intrigue him. Enough to keep him satisfied. Enough to keep Severus alive after this meeting.

The Dark Lord retreated his hand and ordered Severus to stand "My Lord." He murmured as he moved to his feet with all the grace of a well trained spy.

"Is this all the information you have?" Voldemort asked. Severus noted how those wicked red eyes analyzed his face. They were on high alert for any slip up in his impassive mask.

A few long moments passed before the Dark Lord broke his gaze, and decided to engage a different tactic. He circled his deatheater slowly in a unnerving fashion that would have any simpleton groveling at his feet. Severus, however, never once wavered from his collected facade "That is all I have." He confirmed.

Voldemort studied his deatheater once more with sharp intensity before relenting his investigation "So it is." He agreed, his ugly face twisting up in an amused sneer. Obviously he was hoping for more information. What was given to him was enough to keep Severus alive, but not enough to save him from punishment. The Dark Lord turned his back on his deatheater, taking a few steps toward the lake, and then swinging back around to unleash his wrath "Crucio!"

There was no time to react as that streak of green energy shot through the space between them, and struck Severus square in the chest. The sheer pain brought him to his knees as his muscles contracted and spammed painfully under his skin. Shot nerve endings shattered his will to remain on his knees, and the spy sunk to the rocky bank in a heap of convulsing agony. Pain that could only be described as thousands of tiny knifes burrowing into his flesh, and being turned in full circles was what he felt as he laid vulnerable on the cold ground. This torment continued for what seemed like hours before it ended.

When the pain began to subside Severus was barely aware of the Dark Lord knelt down beside him, warning him that when he called another meeting he would not be so generous. Delirious from pain Severus was not really sure if what he had heard was correct. In-fact he was pretty sure that he may have passed out at some point. Either way the next time Severus woke up Voldemort had left.

* * *

Hermione bolted upright in her bed. Perspiration sliding down her face, her brown eyes wide and wild, and her breathing labored, she fought to regain control. She placed a hand over her pounding heart trying to collect herself. Slowly, breath by breath, she began to clam down. Breathing steadily Hermione released her heart, and leaned back against her headboard.

"Mione, you okay?" Lavender mumbled half-asleep.

Glancing to her right in the general direction of Lavender's bed Hermione murmured a soft "Yea, I'm fine."

"Kay." It was a barely audible reply.

Running a shaky hand through her damp hair Hermione tried to focus on the reason she was in such a frantic state. A daunting image of Professor Snape lying on the rocky bank of the Black Lake, his silent body convulsing in pain came to mind. Her hand fell from her hair to cover her gaping mouth. _Merlin... _Her shoulders trembling Hermione knew that the scene she had witnessed was not a dream. It was too vivid, too real to simply be a dream.

Taking a slow, deep breath Hermione decided that she would have to alert someone. Whether it was just a dream or not, she would not take that chance. Harry had a dream about Mr. Weasley which happened to be vision. Who was to say what she saw wasn't the same?

After a few long minutes of contemplation Hermione pushed her covers to the end of her bed, snatched her robes, and was half running to the Headmaster's office. Right or wrong it would be better on her conscious to make sure.

* * *

(A/N): Thank you for reading, and if you will, leave any comments in the reviews below :)


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

Chapter Two

Guilt

Honestly Hermione knew that this would happen. She was smart enough to foresee this kind of dilemma. After all a student roaming the halls in a frantic scramble during the wee morning hours wasn't bound to go unnoticed. However, in her rush this bit of information had simply slipped her mind. So here she stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the hall way, eyes wide and pleading, and her entire body shaken with adrenaline.

Minerva Mcgonagall, on the other hand, stood fully outraged in front of her young gryffindor with the most respectable disposition one could conjure at four in the morning. Which was not very respectable at all. With her graying hair barely held together in a messy bun, and her robes flayed about her in a somewhat chaotic manner any kind of dignity was lost. Her aged hands clasped together, and her lips formed a thin line as she pinned Hermione with a firm stare "Miss Granger this is very unlike you, and for you to be a prefect... You better have a good explanation for this!" Cringing at the scolding Hermione ducked her head down suddenly taking a great amount of interest in her bare feet "Well Miss Granger?"

"I need to see the headmaster." She stated decidedly, her brown eyes meeting Mcgonagall's steady gaze.

"Merlin child, at such an indecent hour?" Minerva exclaimed bringing up a hand to rest delicately over her heart.

"It is very important Professor."

"What could be so important for you to sneak out of your dorms at four in the morning?!" She demanded.

Hermione brought the horrid memory of professor Snape convulsing in sheer pain. She had saw his encounter with the Dark Lord, and had even witnessed the chilling enjoyment Voldemort received as he had circled her potions master like a predator. With the Dark Lord involved Hermione was not certain that she should tell Minverva what she had seen. There had been quite a lot of gossip about professor Snape being a deatheater, most of it just hateful lies... So she had thought. With what Hermione had perceived her idea of Severus Snape was being turned upside down, and with so little information how could she tell?

Mcgonagall studied her student with pinched olive green eyes for a few long moments. Watching closely as Hermione slightly fidgeted under her scrutiny. Finally she pulled back "Miss Granger, it is too late to be out and about. Whatever you need to inform the headmaster of can wait until a modest time." Mcgonagall stood to her full height "Now return to your dorms Miss Granger before I am forced to take points from my own house." Looking up at her Head of House Hermione gave the woman one more feeble, pleading look. Hoping and praying that Mcgonagall could see the desperation in her eyes. Mcgonagall raised a brow "To bed Miss Granger." She reiterated as firmly as ever.

Dejectedly Hermione mumbled a soft "Yes ma'am." And headed back toward her dorm.

* * *

Cold, piercing water. That was the first thing that Severus felt as he slowly came back to life. Pain was the second. Searing, piercing pain wrenching his weary body. Forcing every nerve ending to set itself aflame inside of him.

Releasing a low, strangled groan Severus made an attempt to move. Raking his arm across the sharp edges of the gravel he soon found his attempt was in vain. His arm fell limp along with the rest of his body, too physically exhausted to move. _Damn this bloody body... _He cursed inwardly. Severus was only thirty years old. His body wasn't suppose to this fragile. Not yet anyway... Angry at his own weakness Severus made one more unsuccessful attempt to get up. _Dammit. _Resting his cheek against the rocky bank, simply because that is all his body would permit him to do, the Great Potions Master lay angry and brooding on the shore. He closed his smoldering eyes in defeat.

_"Severus... " Slowly opening his eyes Severus was looking down upon an angel. A shaky hand found impossibly soft, silken red strands as a warm smile fell over pale rose petal lips. She had always given him that smile. One that could break through all his barriers and melt his heart "You have always been there for me haven't you?" Cold, weak fingers traced _ _the contours of his cheek. _

_ Stinging, sorrowful tears welled up in his dark eyes. She was right he would always be there for her. Even now in her last moments "Always Lily." Severus murmured, his hand seeking hers, and holding her chilled palm against his cheek. _

_ Her lashes fluttered open to reveal beautiful, sparkling, emerald green eyes "Severus, please take care of him. You are the only person I can trust Harry to." Those eyes reached his very soul with their pleading gaze. _

_ Severus pulled Lily closer, tucking her head into his shoulder, and wrapping her up in his arms "I swear to you Lily, your death will not be in vain." He vowed with every fiber of his being. _

_ "I love you..." _

Hot, burning tears scorched his chilled cheeks as the memory of Lily Potter over came him. "Merlin Lily." He rasped finally finding the strength he needed. Severus made his body to cooperate with him, forcing his arms and legs work again. He raised himself up off the cold, rocky bank, and stumbled his way to the edge of the Dark Forest. "It won't be in vain." He hissed determinedly.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the paper in her hand, stunned. She simply couldn't believe this "Hey 'Moine what did you get?" Coming back to life, she shoved her tranfigurations paper into her book, and turned to one of her oldest friends Ron Weasley. He was leaning up against her desk with his arms crossed over his chest "'Mione?"

Releasing a loud, fake snort that called silence within the entire classroom, Hermione gave a awful matching grin. All attention turned to the duo "I made an A of course." Hermione lied, relaxing a little more as the attention fell away from her and Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes "I should have known, know-it-all Hermione never makes anything less." He teased as he turned to gather his books together. Hermione sighed softly to herself. _Thank Merlin... _Even though his constant stupidity was a source of her frequent headaches, Hermione was thankful for that same ignorance at times like this. No one could know that she made a B on this test. After all she had a reputation to uphold.

Hermione stood up from her chair, collected her books, and headed out of tranfigurations class with Ron at her ear babbling about a quidditch game he and Harry had tomorrow. Hermione had never really cared for quidditch, yet she made sure to show up to every single one of the boys games. It was all part of that gryffindor loyalty factor. So for that reason, whenever they would score, Hermione was not excluded from that group of crazy, screaming supporters. It was not because she had any interest in the game, but purely out of loyalty as she often reminded the people around her in the stands.

As the two walked out into the west wing, the conversation took on a more serious tone "You know Hermione..." Ron started on a rather nervous note "I've been thinking a lot lately."

Hermione glanced over at her long-term friend feeling a little confused "What about?" She asked as her stomach began tying itself into tight knots. Something wasn't right. The quick, unsteady looks he was giving her. The way he was slightly shaking. It was just all wrong.

Ron took a few brisk steps ahead of her, stopped, and turned around to block her from going anywhere else. Hermione in return halted mid-step "We've known each other for a long time right?" Slowly nodding her head Hermione began connecting the dots-gradually and painfully. Everything began snapping in to place, and she didn't like where any of it was going. Ron ran a quivering hand through his tousled red hair "Well lately I've been... I've been having these feelings a-about you..." _Oh Merlin... _"And I-well I was wondering if you have the same... I'm sorry." Cursing under his breath Ron dropped his hand down to his side, and pinned Hermione with a pleading stare "Will you be my girlfriend?" Her stomach dropped, and time came to a stand still. _Did he really just say that?_

In all honesty she shouldn't have been shocked. Hermione had known what he was about to say before he had even said it, but hearing it was a completely different beast within its self "Ron I..." Before she had time to react all of her books slipped from her hold. Bang! The sound of her books crashing to the floor reverberated off of the tall ceilings, and stone walls. Silence soon followed.

Ron, looking a bit more nervous than before, quickly ducked down to round up the fallen books. Hermione took a step back, needing both the time and the air to come to terms with this advancement. She had always seen Ron as a close friend. Someone she could turn to whenever she had a problem. Never once in the last six years had she viewed him as anything more, and certainly not a lover. "I know it may have come as a shock to you... " Ron began as he handed her books back "But the truth is, all those years of picking on you meant I really liked you. I mean I..." He shrugged and pinned Hermione with pleading blue eyes "I love you." Her heart stopped beating. _No Ron, no you can't do this to us. _Tears stung the corners of her eyes. He had loved her for Merlin knows how long, and she hadn't even noticed his feelings. "Hermione please, say something."

Drawing her books close Hermione told him the only thing she could think of "This is a lot to take in Ron."

"I know."

Watching as his face turned to the ground in a dejected manner Hermione couldn't help the next thing that flew out of her mouth "I need some time to think about it."

Hope. Dumb, love-stricken hope is what lit his face up with a huge smile. Her heart clenched. _Oh Ron... _He threw a heavy arm around her shoulders "You can think about it all you need to 'Mione." Ron drew her close to him "You won't regret me, I can promise that." Her stomach tied itself into a double knot. What had she done? Leaning in Ron very carefully kissed her on the cheek-a daring move that left Hermione stunned-and then headed for quidditch practice with a quick goodbye.

Once he was out of sight Hermione brought a shaky hand to her cheek. Why did he have to do this to her? Why didn't she just say no? Fragile and raw with emotion Hermione forced whatever tears she had away, gathered herself the best she could, and took off for the dungeons. After all she had defense against the dark arts this block and none of her professors liked their students to be tardy. Yet the moment she turned into the stairwell her emotions had caught up with her. Guilt and grief worked together in ripping and tearing her heart into tiny shreds. Dropping her books for a second time that day, Hermione sunk down on the stone stairs and buried her face into her hands. Big, hot tears flooded her eyes as realization took over. She had absolutely no intention of being with Ron. She simply didn't love him in that way, yet instead of telling him no she decided to lead him on. _Merlin_ w_hat have I done? _Hermione asked herself once again.

"Miss Granger?" The sound of Professor Mcgonagall's voice brought Hermione out of her hysterics. Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting her head of house to see her in this condition, and turned to look at her. Minerva frowned "Merlin child what happened?"

Hermione shook her head "Nothing professor." She murmured as she began gathering her books.

Mcgonagall didn't seem too convinced, but didn't press the matter "Dumbledore wishes to see you Miss Granger." Hermione froze. Was this about her dream?


End file.
